


Magizoologist

by laughingacademy



Series: Fantastic Beasts Fanmixes [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Other, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingacademy/pseuds/laughingacademy
Summary: Songs for Newt Scamander





	

**Author's Note:**

> Available on 8tracks, at <http://8tracks.com/laughingacademy/magizoologist>, and Playmoss, at <https://playmoss.com/en/laughingacademy/playlist/magizoologist>.

Another semi-biographical playlist, covering Newt's time at Hogwarts, his early days in the Ministry of Magic, the Great War, his first encounter with an Obscurus, and his American adventures.

**Tracklist:**

  1. “I Don’t Know What It Is,” Rufus Wainwright, _Want One_ **(Overture)**
  2. “Freakshow,” Gothic Archies, _The Tragic Treasury_ **(Odd One Out)**
  3. “Ende,” Disparition, _Satellite State_   **(Long Nights at Hogwarts)**
  4. “I Bought Myself A Liarbird,” XTC, _The Big Express_ **(Leta Lestrange)**
  5. “This Sad Burlesque,” Elvis Costello & Brodsky Quartet, _The Juliet Letters_   **(Expulsion)**
  6. “Holmes in Europe,” Patrick Gowers, _Sherlock Holmes: The Series_ **(First Expeditions)**
  7. “Op. 78: Death to the Blasphemers,” Sergei Prokofiev performed by the St. Petersburg Philharmonic Orchestra, _Alexander Nevsky_   **(On the Eastern Front)**
  8. “Tsetse Fly,” Martin Denny, _Afro-Desia_   **(The Sudan)**
  9. “The Sky Is Blue and Sometimes Cries,” Little Jack Melody & His Young Turks, _World of Fireworks_ **(After the Obscurus)**
  10. “Reckless Night On Board an Ocean Liner,” Raymond Scott performed by the Beau Hunks, _Celebration on the Planet Mars_ **(Crossing the Atlantic)**
  11. “Op. 32, H. 125: No. 3, Mercury, the Winged Messenger,” Gustav Holst performed by the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra, _The Planets_ **(First Look at Manhattan)**
  12. “Look at That Old Grizzly Bear,” Mark Mothersbaugh, _The Royal Tenenbaums_ **(The Bank)**
  13. “The Penguin,” Raymond Scott Orchestrette, _Pushbutton Parfait_ **(Surreptitious Pursuit)**
  14. “Sidestep (Hideaway),” Matt Munisteri and Brock Mumford, _Love Story_ **(Inside Newt's Case)**
  15. “Chasing the Wheelbarrel,” The Lonesome Organist, _Collector of Cactus Echo Bag_ **(So Much for Stealth)**
  16. “The Splinter,” Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross, _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_ **(Something Rotten at the Heart of MACUSA)**
  17. “MayFly,” Rasputina, _How We Quit the Forest_   **(The Death Chamber)**
  18. “Duel and Final Farewell,” The Sinfonia of London, _Young Sherlock Holmes_ **(The Subway)**
  19. “Border Guard,” Piñataland, _Hymns for the Dreadful Night_ **(Tina Goldstein)**




End file.
